


Press Start to Play

by imagication



Category: Undertale
Genre: :), As in they want Reader, Because Reader is You, But Also acts Whorey, But Reader Has Self-Respect, But Without Districts lol, But has a Set Outfit, But it gets really suggestive, Everyone Wants You, Everyone's a Player, Except For Reader, F/F, F/M, Fast Lust, Flirting, Half Dystopian Future, Half Utopian Future, Humans Be Dry, Humans are One Nation now, I should be stoned, Like Panem, Like WAYYY l8r m8, Little to No Human Characters, M/M, Mentioned Friends With Benefits, Mentioned polyamory, Minor Character Death Later, Monsters Be Thirsty, Multi, NSFW, No AUs, No Smut, Other, Players to Committed Relationships, Read and you'll see, Reader Has Secrets, Reader is in it for the Dancing, Reader's Appearance is not Described, Reader-Insert, Sans is the King of Manwhores, Secrets as in Plural, Seduction, Slow Burn, Taboo Relationships, Takes Place in Monster Territory, Well Except for the Underlust AU, but I Love You, kill me, lol that was a story joke, my tags suck, or shot bc that's faster and less painful, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/pseuds/imagication
Summary: Over the time monsters spent sealed away underground, the humans took a different turn upon the surface. While the monsters were left with a private space to act upon their sex drive with the ability to choose to not have children, humans on the other hand uncontrollably grew in population until they were forced into population control.The monsters have been upon the surface for tens of years now, quarantined and once again left to their own devices, with only one rule ...DO NOT HAVE AFFAIRS OF ANY KIND WITH THE HUMANS.And considering that human souls were far too enticing to the monsters and that humans were brainwashed into abstinence, little to none lived within monster territory.So when a certain skeleton learns that a human is going to work alongside him in Grillby's club, he knew that every monster would try to make her theirs, and with his reputation he, erm, 'worked' so hard for among monsters, he felt it was about time he got a real reward.And he would stop at almost nothing - NOTHING - to claim his prize.Even if the prize plays hard to get.





	1. Ready, Player 1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY so here it is, I've finally done it! There aren't enough actual Underlust-centered fics out there (I'm not even sure if there actually is one) so I finally decided to write one! This idea was small at first - it actually started with a silly little Underlust au outfit design I drew out for my Undertale OC (which Reader will be wearing) - and it just snowballed into this 'sexy widdle baby'.
> 
> Writing smut itself actually triggering for me, though - which is why it isn't in my other stories (if you've read them) - so it's probably not going to be in this story, but there are still definitely going to be sexy times throughout almost the entire story, especially when it comes to flirting and sexual tension, lol. I just hope you'll enjoy this work without it! Seriously, please stick around, because I have fun things really planned for this story. If you have any questions, just SERIOUSLY READ THE TAGS, okay? Love ya, dears.
> 
> Also, just a side note; a good song to set the 'mood' for this story is 3Oh!3's 'Starstrukk' (preferably uncensored, sorry!)
> 
> Okay, sorry for my stupid rambling. Just enjoy, you sexy people! :D

Sans stepped offstage, wiping his browbone despite not having released a single bead of sweat throughout his ... "performance". 

 

Okay, so he worked in a strip club. So what? He absolutely loved it. 

 

"Hey, G." he cooed at the fiery elemental who was currently mixing drinks for several patrons at the bar. The flame elemental's brows shot up as he finished his little show to signify tht he'd heard Sans, the row of bunny sisters he was serving giggling and leaning seductively towards him. 

 

"Thanks, darlin'." the purple one, a rather curvaceous rabbit known as Hunny, grinned with lidded eyes while blowing Grillby a kiss. 

 

The bartender pretended to catch the kiss. He then slowly ran his tongue up the center of his palm, then skimmed the tip of it over his index finger. He placed his fingertip into his mouth, sucked on it, then pulled it out with a tiny 'pop'. "Any time, Hun." he purred to the rabbit. Hunny merely gazed at him, her eyelids drooped even lower while a dark violet blush covered her face from cheek to cheek in a stunned trance. Her sisters let out dreamy sighs while Grillby walked away, all of them with their chins resting on their palms and fingers curled against their jaws. 

 

"That was a sexy move," Sans grinned, leaning towards his long-time friend (with benefits) while shooting him a long wink, "hot, as always." 

 

Grillby smirked, quirking a brow. "Why thank you, Sans," he hummed, then swept a hand through the cyan flames atop his head, "but we both know that's a given." 

 

Sans let out a sultry chuckle, crossing his legs while resting the side of his jaw on his hand. "Ah, sick burn." he said, lazily placing his free hand over his sternum and slightly pouting. "You wound me." 

 

Grillby merely shook his head while releasing a very attractive laugh. Sans just drank the bartender in, biting the corner of his mouth while smirking. When the elemental was done laughing, he looked back at Sans with an amused smile. "Okay, now for what you really came for. The usual?" 

 

Sans really smiled this time, nodding. "The usual." 

 

"Alright, one Bloody Mary coming right up." And with that, Grillby sauntered away while Sans appreciated the view. 

 

Grillby shot Sans a quirked brow from over his left shoulder, wiggling his butt teasingly then set to making the skeleton's drink while said skeleton laughed. In no time, the thick red beverage was sent sliding down the bar to Sans. The skeleton caught it happily, using his index finger to hold the celery stick aside while he took a hearty swig from the glass. 

 

"Ah, perfect. Just what I needed." Sans praised his friend, then patted the stool next to him. "Y'know, you could enjoy a drink with me, and ketchup on things." 

 

He was surprised when the elemental shook his head while adjusting his shades. "As much as I'd love to chat, I can't today." He said, leaning against the counter with his exposed hip while polishing a glass. 

 

Sans let out a curious hum, leaning forward onto his elbows. "And why's that?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink. While the cup was still at his lips, his mouth slowly curved into a sly grin. "Got a client comin' for a visit tonight?" He asked while slowly lowering his glass back onto the bar, when his eyes scrunched devilishly at the corners, "Is it Miss Muffet?" He drawled in a deeper voice. 

 

Grillby's flaming orange cheeks turned a bright cyan blue while the glass he had been polishing slipped from his hands in shock. "W-Wh-What-? I-no-!” Grillby began to stutter, waving his hands around while clutching the dishrag. Sans just gazed at him with his wide smile, casually catching the forgotten glass with his psychokinesis and levitating it to the countertop next to his flustered friend. 

 

Sans eventually placed a hand on his friend's forearm, immediately shutting the flustered monster up. "Relax, G, I was just jokin'." He said calmly, then patted his friend's arm once before letting go. “But really, what's keepin' ya sober?” 

 

Grillby let out a feigned annoyed huff. “I really shouldn’t tell you just for that little 'joke',” he grumbled and continued polishing the glass, “but I suppose you do deserve to know.” 

 

Sans straightened in his seat now, drink forgotten in his interest. “Know what?” 

 

The corner of Grillby’s mouth upturned in a smirk. “I hired a new dancer, and she starts today.” 

 

“She, huh?” Sans furrowed his brow and sat back. “So? You weren’t so stiff with us when we were newbies.” He said, remembering his drink and now finishing it off. 

 

“Yeah, well, this one's human.” The elemental said nonchalantly, picking the emptied glass. “Refill?” 

 

Sans shook his head. “Nah, gotta perform soon.” He said, and Grillby nodded. The elemental disappeared into the back, leaving to place the glass in the kitchen sink. 

 

By the time he came back, realization struck Sans hard. Like, across the face hard. His sockets widened in shock, while his normally bright pupils dimmed. His spine shot ramrod straight while his skull swiveled to level a glare at Grillby. His legs and arms quickly uncrossed, while he slammed his palms hard onto the counter. "A human!?" He whispered loudly in shock. 

 

Grillby studied his nonexistent nails with a smirk. "Yep," he popped his 'p', "a human." 

 

Sans rubbed his forehead with a low groan which ended in him growling lowly at the bartender. "Dude, what gives, G?" He hissed in exasperation. 

 

"It's what you get for never paying your tab." Sans felt a warm finger flick him between his sockets, and with that, G sauntered away to a couple that had settled down at the other end of the bar without looking back. 

 

Sans immediately stood and rushed to the corner of the dance floor where the restrooms were located, in a rush to freshen up. He didn't know when this human was going to arrive and he wanted to make sure that a; he kept his reputation up and b; that he would be the first to get her before anyone else because he legitimately wanted to. Sans had a reputation amongst monsters as the heartthrob of their community, meaning that he had made the highest amount of scores out of them all, and always got to newcomers first. 

 

That was back in the Underground, however; now that they'd made it to the Surface, things were different. Sans still kept his title amongst monsters, but beyond that the humans were practically untouchable. 

 

Apparently, while the monsters had been locked away Underground for their overtly sexual nature, the world had slowly multiplied until overpopulation became a threat. This meant that they were running out of room, fuel and supplies needed to sustain the human population, and that wasn't including the problems such as starvation and homelessness already existent (and slowly increasing) in society. That's when abstinence was globally reinforced. Children at the age thirteen were implated with birth control, and males and females were separated at the young age of five – including siblings. The LGBTQ community was slowly but surely "bred" out of the species, meaning that males and females were likely to remain abstinent as long as they were separated. 

 

But when the monsters came to the surface, the space on Earth seemed to decrease despite the fact that monsters couldn't have children by accident. That's when population control came into play, becoming an international law. On top of birth control and gender separation, humans were closely monitored when it came to arousal and sexual activity. Everyone typically wore full length pants and loose fitting turtlenecks, and opposite genders were only able to wave at each other from a respectable distance. And when it came to reproduction, closely monitored in-vitro procedures were used. Any accidental pregnancies from other means were automatically terminated unless there was a chance of space for the child, which was extremely slim. Anyone who didn't follow these standards were typically shunned, and sometimes even punishable by law. 

 

Of course, monsters were ultimately ruled as a different species, so the finer laws such as that didn’t apply to them. They were quarantined in the area of the world once known as "America", and as long as they followed appropriate social conduct, they were basically left to their own devices. But despite the freedom given to them, it never felt like it was quite enough. Since humans could accidentally get pregnant and there could potentially be the possibility of monster-human hybrids or mages being conceived – which would be something very few monsters and no humans had experience with – this meant that monster-human relations were illegal, and punishable with not just life in prison, but even the death sentence. But there were whispers and legends of how pleasurable experiencing the touch of a human soul could be, leaving monsters feeling slightly empty. 

 

Fortunately for the human government though, humans had been thoroughly brainwashed into believing that their current society was the perfect lifestyle. That meant that there were very few radicals, and those that were nonconformists often lived double lives, and almost none of them would dare venture into the land where monsters lived. 

 

But this woman had. 

 

That meant that, despite the conditions of Sans' status in the monster community, everything would be cast aside even for a taste of what she had to offer, merely because she was human. She had braved everything to get here, and everyone would jump on the opportunity to claim her as theirs – including his own brother (although he didn't really blame him). Of course, Sans couldn't let that happen, though; he'd worked hard to get to where he is now, and had been waiting for such a reward to come along for awhile now. 

 

And he was tired of waiting. 

 

With this last thought, Sans exited the bathroom feeling and looking prepped and ready to go. 

 

And that was when the double doors to the club swung open, while the most arousing scent permeated the air in the vast space within seconds. Heads turned while everyone tried to see who or what was producing the stimulating aroma, when a seductive voice that could rival even Sans' golden chords broke through the daze. 

 

"Hi everyone, my name is (y/n) and it's my pleasure to say that G is allowing me to work here." A woman's voice announced, while emphasizing the word pleasure. Sans could already see why G was drawn to her. "To be honest though, the traveling distance it takes to get here is quite the walk, and I am rather thirsty," the her voice took on something that sounded almost like a whine, but more attractive; a pout, "so would anyone mind being my escort to the bar?" The way she phrased the word escort easily implied a double meaning, and different scents were quickly mixing in with hers. At her question, everyone rushed towards her, nearly injuring each other in their aroused frenzy. 

 

But Sans made it to the woman' side first, tenderly touching her shoulder as if they were lovers. A cunning greeting was already on his tongue, but when she turned to smile at him, he was faced with a predicament he had never experienced before. 

Sans was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed reading! Was the ending of this chapter a good enough cliffhanger? Haha, sorry, but this one was mainly to give you a little taste of what this story will contain. So, if you really do want me continue, leave a kudos and preferably a comment, if you will? And if you really are excited, a bookmark? Don't feel pressured though, but if you do, thanks you so much!
> 
> Trust me, though, like I said this chapter is just a little taste! There are definitely more sexy times ahead, along with a proper introduction to our dear protagonist, you! The next chapter will also be in reader's POV, just so you know.
> 
> I hope to see you again next chapter!


	2. Enter, Player 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wow. WOW!!! I am BACK!!! I honestly am not sure about my other stories, but for whatever reason this one has really been nagging at me. It has been SO long since I've written for this fandom, but am I GLAD to be back!!!
> 
> Anyways, there isn't too much sauciness going on here, but we finally get to meet Reader.
> 
> Ugh, I am so excited for this story!!! I have so much art, and there are so many things to be revealed here!
> 
> Man, how I missed this ~
> 
> Enjoy, my beauties.

Your heels clicked on the pavement as you made your way through the crowded streets of the red light district. Many monsters eyed you as you passed, but you were not having any of that, expertly dodging any advances when they saw you were human. You were in a hurry to get to work, so that you could get dressed for the job without being late on the first day. 

 

You were wearing a loose plastic trench coat that was black up to your biceps and mid-thigh, then stretched out to your wrists and knees while fading into transparency, while your thigh-high latex stilettos and arm-length latex gloves shone in the evening sunset. A black leather bag was hanging on your right shoulder, swaying with each stride you took. 

 

The sun was no longer in the sky by the time you spotted the familiar neon red-and-orange sign shining the name 'G-Spot' in a fancy cursive font. It guided you to the strip club. It was a chic silver building with tall and sleek blacked out windows. With an excited breath, you made your way around the side and through a surprisingly vacant alleyway and towards the back entrance. There were security guard dogs at the door; a couple in rather nice black suits that seemed to be finishing each others' sentences. It really didn't take much for you to get past them, though. You simply sprayed a special concoction G had handed you after the interview, and with a few quick sniffs they quickly stepped aside to allow you entry.

 

A grin spread across your lips as you made your way inside a small, dark hallway. The heavy pulsing of music vibrated against the walls, and for a moment you felt suspended in a dark chamber of nothing but soundwaves when the doors closed behind you. Your hips swayed to the beat for a moment as goosebumps broke out across the exposed flesh beneath your coat. The grin had spread into a smile, although you easily stilled your movements when a door at the end of the hallway opened and your eyes were met with a brilliant orange light.

 

G's eyes roamed over your getup, and he released a low whistle. "G ..." You rolled your eyes, knowing it honestly didn't show that much despite how silly it was. You were merely toying with such new fashion.

 

At your expression, the fire monster chuckled, leaning in the doorframe. "Welcome to the club. You look positively stunning." he winked, and you immediately found yourself relaxing. An easy laugh rolled past your lips at the double meaning as he stepped aside to let you enter the backstage of the dance floor. With an amused shake of your head you strode past him into a shorter, but much more brightly lit doorway.

 

You glanced at the plain brick walls and spotted three doorways, two leading into what you assumed were locker rooms for different genders and the third, out to the stage. You felt a heated palm close upon your shoulder and you turned to look back at G just as he held up a pair of keys hanging from a small keyring. One was a dull bronze with a fancy cursive 'G' engraved upon the base and appeared to belong to a door. The other key was a tiny silver one with a number two engraved upon it that probably belonged to a locker. "These'll be your ticket to and from this place from now on." he said, and you took the keys from him while an excited gleam entered your eyes. On the very end dangled a little jeweled charm in the shape of an orange cartoon heart.

 

You nodded. "Thank you," you said, voice soft as you looked up into G's eyes with a sincere smile, "thank you for letting me be a part of this ... this ..." you trailed off, looking around the small space as if the word to describe what you were joining would appear from thin air. But G cut you off by doing the unexpected, and ruffled your hair. Your eyes flew wide as a snort left your nose. You ducked from his hand with an indignant expression while your cheeks flushed pink with embarassment. "Hey!"

 

But G just laughed. "Dont worry about it, sweetheart." he grinned, and was eyeing your face rather thoughtfully. "So that's what a human looks like when they blush ..."

 

You once again found yourself rolling your eyes, willing the heat to leave your face as you smiled playfully at the elemental. "I have no idea what you're talking about." you hummed, moving closer down the hallway towards the doorways. Upon closer inspection you found that one was marked with the word 'female' on a sign overhead and the other 'male'.

 

G shook his head as he watched you go, already convinced you would do just fine here. You already knew about the workers, and had apparently been in the area for over a month by now which meant that you were probably already accustomed to the general "nature" of monsters as a whole. Especially in relations to meeting a human. "Oh, I'm sure you do." he drawled playfully, making his way past you and to the dooway leading to the stage. "Anyways, as much as I love sweet talking you," he paused to teasingly glance at your playfully disbelieving face, "I want you to meet me at the bar in an hour. Will that be alright?"

 

You shrugged, shifting the weight of the bag almost thoughtfully as if you actually had to consider the answer. "I dunno," you batted your lashes at him innocently, "You sure you can handle living without me?" you asked, bringing a finger to your lip in an exaggerated pout.

 

The blue flames upon G's head crackled higher as the same colored blush tinted his cheeks. You found yourself laughing, and the elemental had to take a sputtering moment to recover himself until he finally managed, "You keep looking at me like that, and I'm not sure I can." This only prompted you to laugh even harder, until he had joined you in a ditch attempt at recovering himself.

 

Once the moment had passed, you sighed before turning away from G. "Go on, hotshot, I'll be fine." you smirked, shooting him a smug grin from over your shoulder. And with that, you sauntered into the locker room without a second glance.

 

Once you were inside, you glanced around with a tilt of your head. The locker room was rather spacious, much to your surprise, although it was simulatenously extremely closy and nicely kept as well. It was a rectanglular space, and when you first stepped in the tile from the outside hallway continued to the inside into what looked like a sort of lounge. To your right was a nice leather couch and recliner combo with a coffee table, and to your right was a rather sleek flat screen TV resting upon a media stand that was chock full of - wait, was that ... anime?

 

Your suspicions were confirmed as you stepped closer to view the rather impressive collection of hentai with a hum, before continuing forward. The walls continued after the lounge, and to your left was a long countertop with strip of mirror that had silly bulbed lights framing it. You smiled, reminded of the old stories you'd heard of dressing rooms in a place once called "Hollywood", back when "America" used to exist a little over a hundred years ago. But that smile quickly faded when you glanced into your reflection. You leaned against the back of one of the many seats that lined the counter, a sad sigh escaping your nose. You wished that more humans had access to the freedom you were experiencing now just like they had in the past ...

 

But of course, good things never seemed to be handed out freely. It had taken more than just work to even get here. Shaking your head from the impending thoughts of your past, you turned to glance at the spacious kitchenette opposite the mirror. You noticed the fancy glass cabinet lined with different bottles, each looking more expensive than the last. A drink did sound nice right about now. But you managed to move on, figuring you could get something once you met up with G again.

 

At the back of the room was a row of lockers, each decorated according to the owners' tastes. Yours, the second one from the lefthand corner of the room, was rather sparsely decorated. Shrugging, you approached it while procuring the key G had handed you earlier. You opened it and took a look at the inside. It had a hanger on above the full-length mirror inside the door. There were two cubbyholes on the bottom, one for what you assumed to be bags and the other for shoes. About halfway up the length of the locker was a third shelf, and you figured that would be a safe place for jewelery and makeup to be placed. And lastly, at around your facial height was a second smaller mirror. It was already decorated with various personality-neutral magnets, probably to keep pictures and little notes upon.

 

Your brows raised while your lips quirked upwards at G's thoughtfulness when having these installed. He really did think of the little things. Glancing about the quiet locker room, you figured it would be fine to strip - heh - since nobody was around. You gently placed the bag upon the shelf halfway up the locker. Without a second thought, you slowly unzipped your coat and shrugged it off of your shoulders. It was nice removing the slightly heaterd clothing article, and you grinned as a delightful shiver raced down your spine when the cooler air hit bare skin. You turned back to your duffel bag, grabbing the last piece to your outfit then putting the coat and bag away.

 

Turning to look in the full-length mirror, you put on the final piece to your outfit around your neck then stepped back. Your body was scantily clad in a matching black latex strapless-bra-underwear combo. The top of the bra and underwear had a neon green border, while the bottom of the underwear was lined. You wore black latex thigh-high stilettos along with matching latex gloves that ended mid-bicep. A neon orange fur boa was wrapped around your neck, and you grinned while putting your hands on your hips and spreading your legs in a defiantly sexy pose. A giggle echoed in the room at the neon orange heart printed where your genitalia would be, highlighting the area in a way you honestly hoped would serve as a great shock-factor. Trying another pose, you devolved into a fit of laughter, although you had to admit it.

 

You looked absolutely sexy.

 

Feeling confident, you shut your locker and tucked the keys and your phone in secret pockets lining your bra. Suddenly, nervous jitters ran down your spine as you exited the locker room. You tried to push down the nervousness when you left both back exits and stepped from the alleyway. You took deep breaths while rounding the building, fortunate that the relative sidewalk was empty. Everyone must be piling into bars for performances since it was a later hour. Standing outside the brilliant glass doors that led to the inside of G-Spot, you allowed the panic to consume you.

 

You felt the waves crash over your body, worries about this job and generally living in monster territory not working out eating at your brain. Your hands trembled, and it was a wonder that you managed to stay afoot while walking on pencils. The sound of your heartbeat flooded your ears, and tremors of anxiety rippled across your bare skin recklessly. But instead of letting yourself drown, you decided to hold firm. You embraced the beat, focusing your breaths while giving your body a gentle shake. Soon instead of moving with the tremors, the tremors moved with you while your pulse was playing an exciting rhythm in your ears. There was no need to worry about the future.

 

All that mattered was the present. Living in the moment. Living now.

 

You came to dance. To be free. To let your soul soar upon that stage. A brilliant smile broke across your face. And that's exactly what you were going to do. As if through magic, your panic had been turned into excitement. Buzzing with energy, you settled for a seductive smirk. The front guard dog named Doggo allowed you entry, and you strutted your way inside without pause. Your introduction quickly caught the attention of everyone in the club, and you wouldn't dare admit how nice it felt to have all of these people rushing forward just because you were a human. Sure, they really just wanted to have soul-sex with you, but being the center of attention was honestly kinda fun.

 

As you waited for an escort - having asked just for the heck of it - the lucky person revealed themselves with a touch on your skin. Their fingers were smooth as they cupped your shoulder gently, and your smirk easily wound down to a comfortable smile. You turned to face whomever this person was, meeting the eyesockets of a rather handsome skeleton. The smile grew devious. Oh, you knew who this was. G had told you about him.

 

A flirtatious giggle left you lips when Sans seemed stunned by your appearance. Whatever words he must've had clearly died in his throat when you placed you hand over his. "Why, hello." you hummed, batting your lashes.

 

Sans blinked, snapping back into character with a grin. "Hey, my name's Sans." he greeted, hand sliding down your arm suggestively, "It's nice to meet ya."

 

You nodded. "It's great to meet you, as well. G's told me a lot about you." You bit your lip, then slid your hand up the arm that was still connected to you in an intimate caress. "Would you mind showing me to the bar?" you asked, giving his arm a gentle squeeze despite it being just bone. The skeleton's left eye flashed purple for a split second, before he was sidling up to you without hesitation. You grinned when his arm wound its way around your waist, pulling you close. Oh, it'll be fun working with him, posessive as he is.

 

By now everyone had backed off, and Sans couldn't keep the smug grin from his face as he walked you to the bar. Oh, he was going to have you wrapped around his fingers - quite literally - by the end of the night for sure. You both glanced at each other in what you thought were knowing glances, smiles growing. Your expression mirrored his. Oh, you were going to have him begging at your heels by the end of the night, because you definitely weren't easy.

 

Two can definitely play at this game.


End file.
